legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defensive Antics S1 P1/Transcript
(Two weeks following the defeat of The Federation, the Defenders' mansion is seen before the scene cuts to Jessica and Raynell sitting together in their room) Jessica: Oh man, how long has it been Raynell? Raynell: A whole two weeks and no bad guys have shown up! Jessica: Yeah! It's the big break after all! Raynell: Man who would have thought? Jessica: I know right? And you know I'm glad you are my roommate now. Having you with me has made this even more fun. Raynell: Aww thanks bestie! (Raynell hugs Jessica) Raynell: I feel the same way! Jessica: Your mom and dad are cool with you living at the Mansion now right? Raynell: Totally fine with it! Mom can always come get me if she needs me! Jessica: That's good. (Raynell lets go of Jessica and lies down on the bed) Raynell: I just never thought this would be so fun! Jessica: I know, it's great! Raynell: Man I could just lay here forever and just- (Knocking) Jessica: Hmm? Someone's at the door. (Jessica gets up and goes to the front door) Raynell: Who is it? Jessica: Not sure. (Jessica opens the door) Jessica: Hello? (Bwynraya along with her four Targhul infants who are all over her body are seen) Bwynraya: Hello Jessica. Ryan: Hi! Jessica: Oh Bwyn! Hey there! Raynell: Kids! Cait: Hey Raynell! Jessica: What brings you all here? Bwynraya: I'm sorry that this is last minute, but I've been called for an important meeting. Now I can't take my kids there so I was hoping you could keep an eye on them for a bit. Jessica: Oh, definitely Bwyn! Raynell: Like we said, we're always willing to babysit! Bwynraya: That's good. (Bwynraya notices the house is empty) Bwynraya: Where is everyone? Jessica: Out at Sammy's. Raynell: They're having a little hangout time. Bwynraya: And you didn't go? Raynell: Nah. We wanted to hang out as besties! Bwynraya: I see. So, it's okay if I leave them here? Jessica: Of course! Bwynraya: THank you. *To the infants* Okay kids. I'll be gone for a few hours. Be good, listen to what Jessica and Raynell say. Understand? Chance: We understand. Ryan: Thanks mom! (The four climb off Bwynraya and climb on Jessica and Raynell) Bwynraya: Right. We'll work out how much I owe you after I get back. See ya. *Leaves* (Jessica closes the door) Ryan: Alright! Cait: Play date! Jessica: Yep! Raynell: So how're you kids doing? You enjoying your new home? Chance: Oh yeah! Mommy takes care of us really well! Cait: A bit strict though. Given the bed time and wake up times. Jessica: I'd imagine so. Raynell: You guys play any games together? Jay: Oh yeah! Cait: A whole lot of games! Raynell: Awesome! Jessica: Well, we got the whole house to ourselves for awhile kids. Cait: The whole house? Raynell: The whole house. (The four infants look at each other and smile) Jessica: So kids what- Cait: SPLIT UP! (The four kids all run off and split up) Jessica: ?? Raynell: Huh?? (The two watch the kids run off) Raynell: Where're they going? Jessica: Maybe they're gonna go find something to play with. Raynell: Yeah. …. Or.... Jessica; Or? Raynell: They're plotting to take over. Jessica:...... Raynell:..... Jessica: Hide? Raynell: Hide. (The two then run off and head into their room where they close the door behind them) Jessica: Quick! Under the bed! Raynell: But won't that be the first place they look!? Jessica: You got any other idea!? Raynell:... .BED!! (The two rush under) Jessica: *Whisper* Okay, now stay quiet. Raynell: *Whisper* You think they'll find us? Jessica: *Whisper* Maybe. (As the two hide Cait is seen outside the room listening) Cait: They're in the room. Ryan: Oh man our planned worked. Chance: Come on. While they are hiding. Let's raid the pantry. (The four nod and crawl away. Jessica and Raynell are seen hiding) Raynell: *Whispers* This is kinda scary Jessie. Jessica: *Whispers* Its always scary. Raynell: *Whispers* The worst part is not knowing when they are coming... Jessica: *Whispers* Yeah... Raynell: *Whispers* What if they're already in here? Jessica: *Whispers* Oh PLEASE don't say that. I don't wanna think that as the truth. Raynell: *Whispers* Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man..... (Meanwhile with the infants) Jay: Yo here it is! Cait: This is gonna be great! We're gonna eat like royalty! (The infants are seen to have gathered a bunch of snacks into a pile) Chance: This looks so good! Ryan: I just wanna jump right into it! Jay: Let's do it! (The four begin eating from the pile. Jessica and Raynell are seen in their room hearing the noise) Jessica: Hm? Raynell: You hear that too? Jessica: Yeah... (The two crawl out from under the bed) Jessica: What's going on? Raynell: It sounds like its coming from the kitchen. And.... *sniff sniff* I smell food. (Jessica's eyes go wide) Jessica: Oh crap. Raynell: Kids! (The two rush out the room and into the kitchen) Jessica: Oooooh nooooo… (The 4 are seen eating a giant pile of snacks) Chance: !! Ryan: !! Cait:..... Jay:..... Jessica and Raynell:...... Jay:...Uhhhh.... Cait; H-Hi? Jessica:.... Raynell:... You tricked us. Jay: What?? Chance: No we didn't. Jessica: You did. Raynell: You made us think you were trying to take over the house. Jessica: You made us go hide. Raynell: Which left the kitchen unguarded. Cait:..... Ryan:....I-It was a coincidence? Jessica:..... Raynell:...... Jay: *Awkward smile* Jessica: And we thought you wanted to play... (The two walk off in a somber mood) Chance: Guys? Cait: Hey where are you going? Jessica: Go on and eat... that's clearly what you want... All 4:..... (The two then walk out of sight) Jay:.... Cait: *Looks sad* Well now I feel bad.... Chance: We gotta make it to them guys. Ryan: Yeah. I mean, what if they tell mom on us? All 4: !! Jay: I don't want that! Cait: Me neither! Chance: GUYS COME BACK!!! (The four crawl after the two, finding them together on the couch) Jay: Guys! Raynell:..... Chance: Guys we're sorry! Cait: We wanna play now! Jessica: Seriously...? Cait: Yeah! Jay: Come on we meant nothing for tricking you! Ryan: We never get to eat like that at mom's house! Cait: Yeah, we just wanted to eat was all! Jessica: Why didn't you just say? Raynell: We would've fed you. Cait: We know.... Ryan: We're sorry guys. Jessica:..... Raynell:..... Jay: Can you forgive us? Chance: Pleeeeeeeease? (Jessica and Raynell look at the four before they both smiles) Jessica: Awww. Raynell: I can't stay mad at those faces! All 4: *Smile* Jessica: Come up and give us a hug kids! (The four crawl up as Jay and Chance hug Jessica) Jessica: Awwww. (Cait and Ryan are seen hugging Raynell) Raynell: So cute! Ryan: Can we play now? Jessica: Sure! Raynell: Let's go kids! (The group goes to start playing together) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts